


Consequences

by steelcrash



Series: Bound [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Betrayal, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lies, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: Optimus Prime deals with the aftermath of an ill-considered choice.(Sequel to "Temerity")
Relationships: Bluestreak/Jazz/Prowl, Hot Rod/Optimus Prime, Ironhide/Ultra Magnus (past), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky
Series: Bound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115069
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this long before "Temerity" was even a thought. There are also short side fics going along with both.

Consequences

Part 1-Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

"My life is in your hands."

A simple statement of fact. It rocked him to his core, his very being. The meaning behind those words held more gravity than anything he'd ever heard in his life. They still echoed in his audios, as his connection with the other resonated within his spark. They each had their motives for what they did, but for him, it was a means to an end-he had what *he* wanted.

Ratchet wiggled the stylus between his fingers as he sat at his desk. His chin was resting in his other hand as he considered the mech sitting across the desk from him. Hardly reckless or rash, his recent actions were. Hardly characteristic of Optimus Prime. And that was why he had his leader in his office for a little talk.

The medic finally set down the stylus, deciding it was time to get things rolling.

"So, just what were you thinking?"

"About?" Optimus answered, trying to deflect the question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Ratchet said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I knew something was going on, but not with who, or how serious it was getting."

Prime sighed.

"I didn't think it necessary to broadcast my personal life," he said.

"That's the thing Optimus, you haven't had a 'personal life' in so long, everyone, including me was bound to notice," Ratchet said. "But that's not what we're here to discuss."

Optimus fought back the urge to sigh again, resigning himself to a conversation he did not want to have. He had his own reasons for what he did, selfish though they might be. But he would never, ever admit it to anyone why he had done it. It was personal, his own business. Ratchet would have to respect that, but the Autobot leader figured the medic probably wouldn't respect his privacy, at least not on this matter.

"You're bonded," Ratchet said.

"How did you know?"

"So it's true, isn't it?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I do now, because you confirmed my suspicions," Ratchet said. "You do realize this is permanent, irrevocable, can't be undone."

"I realize full well the seriousness of the circumstances," Prime said, staring at the floor.

"But did you stop to consider the consequences? If he dies, you die. And vice versa. Do you really want that? At least if you had kept the relationship casual, there would be less chance. . ."

At that, Optimus' gaze snapped up to meet Ratchet's, optics blazing.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, at least not where this is concerned," Prime said, standing. "This conversation is over."

He turned to go.

"You must be really afraid of losing him, eh?" Ratchet said.

Optimus looked back over his shoulder, sighed. As usual, Ratchet's observations were astute.

"This won't change things, nor will it change him. He's wild and foolhardy. If he wasn't, he would't be. . ."

"I know," Optimus said. "But maybe now he'll think before he leaps."


	2. Interlude

Consequences

Part 2-Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Sam considered recent developments at the Autobot base as Bumblebee turned off the highway to the road leading to the facility. Almost six months had passed since Mission City. In those first few days after Optimus Prime sent out his message, more than a dozen Autobots radioed back with their intent to come to Earth. They had since arrived-Prowl, Bluestreak, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, Hoist, Grapple, Springer, Hot Rod and Kup.

There were even a few defections from the Decepticons, once they showed up on Earth looking for Starscream and found out for themselves what happened to Megatron. Barricade and Frenzy were the first, followed by the two jets Thundercracker and Skywarp and Frenzy's brother, Rumble, who showed up with the jets.

With so many Cybertronians and humans around, the base was pleasantly crowded, but he didn't mind. It meant more people around who knew about what he couldn't mention to anyone, and gave Bumblebee more of his own kind, and mechs closer to his age to spend time with, like the twins, Bluestreak, Springer and Hot Rod. On the other end of the spectrum, Kup tended to take everyone under his wing, so to speak. Just listening to him sometimes made Sam's eyes glaze over, but not from boredom. He told stories of his own military campaigns, but what he really seemed to relish the most was talking about the training days of the Autobots now serving as command staff. In particular stories of Optimus and Ironhide when they were younger, before the war, and the trouble they got into, which proved more than inspirational to the twins.

And Kup had, at some point, trained almost everyone at the base, with the exception of Perceptor and the former Decepticons.

It was a lot to take in, and even the welcome respite of spring break wasn't enough to help him finish assimilating it all. A week wasn't much, but it was still time away, and both he and Bumblebee wanted to catch up on anything they'd missed. Sam was especially interested in seeing how Optimus was doing, because before he and Bumblebee left for the break for a trip with his parents, the Autobot leader was well, jumpy. Not at all normal behavior for such a usually grounded and reserved being.

Bumblebee stopped as they pulled up to the main hangar row that served as both ops and living quarters for the Autobots. Sam climbed out, stepping back to allow Bumblebee the room needed to transform.

They walked inside, greeted by the twins as they hastily exited.

"Hey guys," Sideswipe said, passing. "Don't tell Ratchet you saw us, and I'd avoid Prime at all costs, too. . ."

Human eyes met Autobot optics as Sam met Bumblebee's gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

The twins glanced at each other. Sunstreaker shrugged at his brother, and Sideswipe continued.

"Depends on your definition of 'wrong,' but things around here have been interesting the past few days," Sideswipe said. "But you didn't hear that from us."

He was about to say more, but the sound of screeching tires mixed with Ratchet's bellows reminded him why they were headed outside anyway. Sideswipe transformed almost in unison with his twin and the two took off down the road, going faster than the law allowed. Bumblebee pushed Sam back as Ratchet went by as fast as his form would allow, sirens blaring.

"Wonder what they did this time?" Sam wondered.

One-half of one of the smaller maintenance hangars was converted into makeshift meeting room/rec room big enough to accommodate large groups of Autobots and humans. Sam followed Bumblebee in, but came to a stop when he walked into the back of one of his guardian's legs. He peeked around to see what halted Bumblebee. Most of the Autobots inside were covered in paintball paint.

"Guess that answers that," Sam said.

Bumblebee laughed out loud, a welcome sound. Though the young Autobot had regained almost full use of his voice, sometimes he still stayed silent. Sam followed Bumblebee to get some energon, and helped himself to a soda from the refrigerator.

The yellow bot made his way over to one of the small groups of Autobots, sitting down next to Jazz. He nodded at Bumblebee and Sam, then turned his attention back to Kup, who was just getting warmed up. Sam pulled up a packing crate beside Bumblebee, taking his own seat.

After a while, he started to nod off. After all, it was getting late, and he had to be back at school the next morning. So much for seeing how things are going here, he thought, stretching and yawning. The group around Kup had grown as the night had gone on, and quite a few were sitting or standing in a loose circle around the ancient Autobot as he told the story of the first Seekers.

Sam looked around, noting the enthralled faces focused on Kup. But he noticed one in particular wasn't looking at Kup. He followed the gaze, looking back over his shoulder toward the door, where Optimus was standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Optimus noticed the pair of optics glancing his his direction. He frowned slightly, then turned, walking away.

"Told you things around here were getting interesting," Sam heard whispered in his ear.

He jumped, but Sideswipe reached out a hand to settle the human.

"Geeze, how can you move so quiet?" Sam hissed.

"Centuries of practice," Sideswipe said.

The red twin was kneeling beside Sam, grinning.

"So, you wanna hear what's been going on or not?"


	3. Considerations

Consequences

Part 3-Considerations

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Monday morning. Too much high grade the night before made his servos sluggish, his head felt heavy from imbibing more of the stuff than he'd had in, well, Optimus Prime couldn't remember. And now he was beginning to understand why humans disliked Monday mornings so much. All he wanted was to make his office without interruption, a few minutes of solitude to pull his processors together for the long, difficult day he knew lay ahead. There was the matter of the paintballs, and just where the twins had come up with that, and how they got them, he had his suspicions, but it wasn't as important as the issue of the twins, Ratchet and the damage to the med bay.

He pulled up short of the entrance to his office, seeing Ironhide standing in the middle of the corridor, hands on hips.

"Have you taken complete leave of your senses?" Ironhide asked. "Wait, I already know the answer to that. Answer's yes, from the look on your face."

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That little disappearing act you pulled last night. Afraid of one young Autobot?"

Optimus frowned, biting back a retort.

"No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he said, trying to shoulder past Ironhide's bulk.

But Ironhide placed a massive hand on one shoulder, spinning him back around so they were facing each other again.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you're jumpier than a turbofox on a shooting range," Ironhide said. "And it has everything to do with him. I know something's going on between you two."

Optimus hmphed, venting air, trying to pull away. Ironhide's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Don't pull that with me. Didn't work when we were sparklings either. I can be just as stubborn as you. And I'm not letting this go. Are things not well between you?"

Prime shuttered his optics, slowly counting to 10. Hitting 10, he onlined his optics, glaring at his friend.

"That is none of your business," Optimus said.

The look on his leader's face made Ironhide remove his hand from the other's frame.

"Actually it is, because everyone's noticed how. . .distracted you've been lately. More than usual."

The day went straight to hell from there, as the humans said.

A conference call with Secretary of Defense Keller and Tom Banacek, formerly of Sector 7 and now advisor to the secretary went long, followed by the disciplinary meeting with the twins. That had been a treat, with their usual bravado, but Sideswipe proved to be more dense or devious than usual, dropping remarks about certain aspects of Optimus' life he did not want delved into.

Then he got to watch the bravado die quickly as he informed them of their duty assignment for the next two weeks-security detail with Kup and Barricade. He allowed himself a small, smug smile behind his battle mask, because he managed to get one up on Sideswipe, but he knew it wouldn't last. It was a small win in the ongoing war, but he didn't mind. As much as they sometimes annoyed him, they kept him and everyone else on their guard, and generally boosted morale with their antics. And they were two of his best warriors.

Topping off the day as he was about to go off shift was the quiet request on his internal com from Perceptor to please come to the lab. That alarmed him more than any explosion, because if things were quiet, it meant something big and potentially deadly was up. And he was right. Wheeljack had somehow managed to lay his hands on one of the Decepticon displacement bombs that was supposed to be in the armory under the most secure of access codes.

"I only wanted to see how it worked," Wheeljack said.

He'd taken it apart, but somehow set off the firing mechanism, triggering only a partial reaction. Half the equipment in the lab was gone, along with the outer wall.

That little escapade took up the rest of the early evening and night, with pairs of bots scouring the countryside outside the base for any rogue Cybertronian science equipment.

As Optimus pulled up to the gaping hole in the lab wall, he saw Wheeljack sitting inside on a crate, elbows resting on his knees. Prime transformed, walking inside.

"What's wrong old friend?"

"I'm sorry for the mess," Wheeljack apologized.

"It's all right," Optimus said.

Wheeljack's fins flashed blue, a happy color.

"Just don't do it again."

Wheeljack nodded, and Prime continued inside and down the corridor to his quarters. He punched in his access code, and made his way to his berth. He laid down, but couldn't get comfortable, so he contented himself with staring at the ceiling. Even with all the chaos in his mind, he could feel the presence of the other, his being resonating with his own. It should have been reassuring, but it wasn't. Optimus knew he could communicate with him through that bond, but he held back. He hadn't once used it that way.

The bond. Ratchet figured it out quickly. Ironhide had an inkling and knowing Kup, he probably knew by now, and it was just a matter of time before everyone else would know, too.

:What are you so afraid of?:

He nearly came off the berth at that. Felt the laughter through their bond. And something else, something he didn't think he deserved. He concentrated on it, thought about shutting it out, until finally he fell into the darkness, alone.


	4. Rumor

Consequences

Part 4-Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

It took Sam a couple of days to find a way to make good on his promise to Sideswipe. The red twin made a deal with him that he'd spill about what was making Optimus so jumpy and generally keeping part of the base occupied with trying to find out what had their leader distracted. Sam was interested enough to find a way to ditch Bumblebee for however long it took to find out, which was part of Sideswipe's deal. He considered Sideswipe's logic flawed, but he did have a point. Basically gossiping about their leader probably wouldn't sit well with Bumblebee, but Sam was human, and gossip went with the territory.

Sideswipe was waiting for him outside the rec room.

"You're late," Sideswipe said.

"You try and pry yourself off Jazz when he's found some new music. . ." Sam said.

"Bumblebee's with him then?"

"They're gonna be busy with those new mp3s I gave them," Sam said. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Sideswipe grinned.

"Wanna take a ride?"

Sam strapped himself in, hanging on for dear life as Sideswipe took off. How long they drove, he didn't know, but it was dark when he finally slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Sam punched the dashboard when they stopped.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he said.

"That hurt," Sideswipe said.

"Wimp."

Sideswipe didn't have a comeback. He chose to sit in silence, letting Sam stew for a while.

Sam sat in the driver's seat, arms crossed.

Sideswipe let 15 minutes pass, deciding that was long enough to make Sam wait before letting him off the hook.

"I'll tell you now, if you want to know," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, well, it better be worth breaking curfew for," Sam said.

Sideswipe noted with amusement Sam's barely bridled interest. The boy had uncrossed his arms, was now leaning forward, hands on the wheel, waiting.

"Rumor has it Prime's been sneaking around with somebody. I haven't been able to find out who. I even tried to get Sunny to help me, but he flat out refused," Sideswipe said, letting it sink in.

Sam blinked a few times. Optimus Prime. Sneaking around. In the same sentence. His reality check just bounced.

"You're kidding, right? Optimus? Benevolent, trustworthy, freedom is the right of all sentient beings Optimus Prime? Seeing somebody?"

"Would I kid about something like this?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, maybe. . ." Sam said.

"Not even I could make this up," Sideswipe said. "And wait. . .it gets better. The other day Ratchet had Optimus in his office for a talk, and Skywarp popped into the med bay to see ol' Hatchet about fixing his wing after Ironhide used real rounds during a training exercise that morning. Anyway, Skywarp overheard Ratchet saying something about bonding. So, Optimus is either bonded, or planning on it. But I'd take it with a grain of salt, because Skywarp isn't all that smart. . ."

"Bonded?" Sam asked. "Like. . .what? How? I. . ."

"Like I said, grain of salt. It's likely just a rumor, but Prime has been distracted lately, so it kind of fits," Sideswipe said. "C'mon. It's late. I better get you back before Bumblebee wonders what's happened to you. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone. . ."

He let the threat hang in the air. Sam nodded, starting to sweat bullets.

Sideswipe would've been smiling, if he could. He peeled out, turning back toward the base.


	5. Revelation

Consequences

Part 5-Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

It was a strange sensation, the feeling of not being alone even when he was. The constant presence he wouldn't shut out, even if he wanted. To him, a reassurance, a constance, something permanent. Someone to remember him when he was gone.

Springer sat in the rec room, waiting, his energon untouched. He had a lot to think about, and most of it was directed at one Autobot in particular. Sunstreaker volunteered that specific piece of information right after he came out of recharge, just before leaving earlier that morning to go on patrol. The yellow twin had to sneak to do it, waiting until he could get Springer alone and away from Sideswipe, who would've traded all of his high grade stash for the one piece of information Springer now knew. It was a shame it required a stay in the med bay for Sideswipe, but he'd done it to himself, keeping Sam out past curfew, freaking Bumblebee and breaking several traffic laws.

Ratchet was annoyed, but he'd get over it, and it had allowed Springer and Sunstreaker a little time to themselves. He knew neither of the twins liked to be alone for long, and if he could ease one's loneliness even for one night, he was glad to do it, even though he was getting more used to having them both around at the same time. Waking up without both twins was a bit of a shock, but he buried the thought as he saw a familiar orange frame walk in.

Springer caught Hot Rod's optics, and his friend came over to his table.

He leveled a stare at Hot Rod, sizing him up.

"I heard an interesting rumor today," the green mech finally said.

Hot Rod pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat down, leaning forward, folding his arms across the top of the chair back, interested.

"And what rumor would that be?"

"Hoping it's a rumor, but if it isn't, I want to hear the truth from you first," Springer said. "That you went and did something stupid. Crazy even for you."

"Oh yeah?" Hot Rod said, raising an optic ridge.

"That you went and bonded with someone. And not just anyone," Springer said.

"It's true," Hot Rod said. "I was going to tell you first, but you know how news like this travels fast. . ."

No hesitation on Hot Rod's part. No sidestepping the issue, just simple honesty, a good thing.

"I know," Springer said, rising. He walked around the table, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"But if this is what you wanted, and you're happy, then it's fine by me," Springer said.

Hot Rod nodded.

"Good," Springer said, taking his leave.

Hot Rod received a similar reaction when he walked into Kup's office.

Kup met the younger mech's gaze, giving him a wry smile. He simply knew. But then again, Kup had been around longer than everyone else on base, and was probably one of the oldest, if not the longest-lived Cybertronians still in existence.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, lad," he said.

"Isn't it a little too late to worry about that now?" Hot Rod said, giving Kup a smile, and it wasn't forced this time.

Hot Rod gave him a smile, and it wasn't forced this time. He nodded to Kup, going on about his business.

Kup's smile became genuine, and his concern for his young friend lessened just a little. Since coming to earth, things hadn't been going well. But of late, they were better, even though Hot Rod was still dealing with the slaughter of his unit at Decepticon hands, and had for a very long time closed himself off from everyone. It was a self-defense mechanism that saved his sanity. But it had left its mark. In battle, he was more reckless than Kup had ever seen him, disobeying orders, taking off on his own more than he ever did in the past. And if Kup didn't know better, he almost would have called Hot Rod suicidal. Maybe now that would all change.


	6. Contemplation

Consequences

Part 6-Contemplation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Mikaela pushed the Vespa as fast as it would go, cursing Sam for breaking curfew earlier that week, even though technically it wasn't his fault. Sam was under lockdown at home all weekend for his mid-week late-nighter with Sideswipe. That meant no Bumblebee, who had gladly taken the opportunity to spend time with his friends at the base. Mikaela knew the yellow bot would have taken her anywhere she asked, but even he needed time off, too.

With Sam grounded, Bumblebee off with Bluestreak and her mother picking up an extra shift at the hospital, she was alone, for the evening at least. She'd gone to the base for a while after school, trying to scare up something to do, and even though it was a Friday evening, everyone was either off doing their own thing or on duty. Even Optimus was off on his own somewhere. Considering the news she'd heard around base since the day before, she was curious why he was suddenly taking every opportunity he could to be alone.

She slowed the scooter as she reached the dirt road leading to the lookout. She turned down it, hoping to find answers at its end.

Hot Rod looked back over his shoulder at the sound of the approaching scooter. He watched Mikaela park and remove her helmet. She walked over, sitting down on the ground beside him. He didn't smart off, which was a good sign, she hoped.

"Nice view isn't it?" she said finally.

"Always is."

"Yeah. . .so. . .why are you out here by yourself?"

He looked down at her.

"I'm not alone. You're here," Hot Rod said.

She let it slide, instead deciding to take the direct approach.

"So you're bonded now?"

"Yes."

"If you are, why doesn't Optimus seem happy about it? I mean, this is serious, right, but also a good thing?"

"Most would think so," Hot Rod said. "But if you haven't noticed, he's avoiding me."

"Why?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here," Hot Rod said.

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" Mikaela asked.

"Every time I walk into the room he bolts," Hot Rod said.

"Can't you communicate through your bond? Doesn't it work that way?"

"I've tried, but he keeps shutting me out. He's stubborn. . ."

"Don't worry. It's Optimus. He'll come around," she said.

"I hope you're right. Look, it's been nice talking, but I'm going, OK?"

He stood, stepping away from her, transforming. Mikaela watched the orange and black Challenger kick up dust as he sped down the road, away from her, and what was bothering him.

She knew Hot Rod was an enigma sometimes. Mikaela noticed from the start how he held himself apart from the others. Some thought it was arrogance, but she took it for what it was-loneliness. For whatever, reason, he couldn't bring himself to join in sometimes, which ran contrary to what she heard from the others about this young Autobot.

Sometimes he seemed like he wasn't much older than she and Sam, but times like now, he seemed weary beyond his years. Withdrawn, almost surly, snappish. Kup kept him level, and Springer also helped, and even Optimus was a calming presence when he was around Hot Rod. He felt like an outsider even when among friends. She knew how he felt.

He arrived on Earth alone, one of the first to come after Optimus sent out his message. Luckily, Kup and Springer followed hot on his heels. Those first few days after Hot Rod was let out of the med bay had been trying (that was an understatment, Mikaela thought) for everyone involved. Epps still gave him a wide berth; Glen was now civil to him when in the same room and Maggie was up to short conversations. The only humans he was comfortable with were herself, Sam and Capt. Lennox.

Among his fellow Autobots, things had gotten better over the past six months, but those first few weeks she'd never forget. Hot Rod had been volatile and more than violent. Insanity was mentioned more than once, but it faded as he realized he was no longer alone and again had purpose.

And now he was bonded. Talk about a complete 180. . .

Hot Rod didn't mean to be rude, leaving Mikaela like he did. Hot Rod liked the girl, considered her one of his friends. She was one of the few humans who gave him his space. Some of the others treated him like they treated the two young humans-like they were children. He was no child, though young by the standards of his species, he was was an adult.

Sam regarded him with curiosity, yet held back. He didn't push, but Hot Rod knew he was full of questions he wasn't ready to answer. For anyone, not even Prime himself. Orders were orders, and he'd die before betraying the trust given him all those years ago.

He knew that question was coming, probably sooner than later. And when it did, he hoped Prime would understand.


	7. Vexation

Consequences

Part 7-Vexation

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

"I knew I'd find you here," Springer said.

Hot Rod sat at Kup's desk, looking up from the data pad he was reading. "I needed to finish these," he said.

"Yeah, because you obviously didn't last night," Springer said. "Sideswipe said you took off on your own, and you were late for your shift. Care to explain that?"

Hot Rod threw down the data pad. "I needed to get away for a while."

"You know, if you're just trying to slag him off, you're doing your job, but there are better ways to get his attention," Springer said.

"Whatever," Hot Rod said, dismissing the comment.

"Hey-I'm just trying to cover your aft, same as always. It's gotten harder, if you haven't noticed," Springer said. "And going off on your own is not a good idea. They're out there, looking for something, and it's only a matter of time before they come here."

"I know," Hot Rod said, leaning back in his chair.

"Then use your head," Springer said, sitting down in the chair opposite Hot Rod.

"I will when you do," Hot Rod said. "Why is Sideswipe keeping an eye on me all of a sudden?"

"As a favor to me," Springer said, ignoring Hot Rod's dig about his relationship with the twins. "Somebody has to do it. But you have to admit, putting you on night shift has worked, hasn't it?"

Hot Rod had to concede that. In the beginning, the reasoning behind his assignment to night shift was fewer mechs to piss off. But of late, answering directly to Jazz and working with a smaller crew tended to suit him, given his past loner tendencies.

"I know none of this has been easy," Springer said. "But I've still got your back, no matter what happens. You've got mine. That hasn't changed. So, are you going to go do something stupid and brash anytime soon?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Hot Rod said, grinning.

"You end up in the med bay again and I'll finish Ratchet's job for him," Springer said.

Hot Rod steepled his fingers. He was thinking. Not a good sign, Springer reflected. The orange and black mech sat that way, several seconds, composing his thoughts.

"I'm sure he'll have plenty to say on the subject of your current relationship when he finds out," Hot Rod said.

"You wouldn't. . ."

"No," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms, giving Springer another grin. "It'll be so much more fun when he figures it out for himself."

Time to turn the tables, Springer thought.

"Speaking of relationships, you've been recharging in your own quarters. Alone," Springer said.

"As opposed to?" Hot Rod said. "Hey-I don't see you spending too many nights in your own lately, so just lay off, Spring."

Springer answered with a grin.

"Things are going just fine," he said. "Nothing I can't handle."

Springer left Hot Rod to finish his report. The fact his friend was working on a day off, a Saturday no less, tilted his world a little sideways. Then again, the past few weeks Hot Rod had grown up a little, was willing to take more responsibility, both for himself and his actions. Springer mused the bond had a little to do something to do with it, and the more decisive factor was probably a desire to not let down one mech in particular, a need to prove himself.

The drive to be alone was still there, but the other. . .tendency seemed to be waning. No matter how much Hot Rod denied it, Springer knew it was there, had been since that one mission went so terribly wrong. Prime seemed to snap him out of it, helped restore his faith in himself. That Hot Rod was still alive and functioning was all that mattered. And if no one else seemed to notice how much of a difference the bond had made in both Hot Rod and Optimus, they could slag off as far as Springer was concerned. Sure, Optimus was being a stubborn pain in the aft, but the bond was new, and and the pair had some adjustments to make. But it was better than the alternative. Anything was. Prime hadn't, and couldn't let Hot Rod give up. And for that, Springer would be eternally grateful.


	8. Interruptions

Consequences

Part 8-Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod ignored the looks as he walked into ops. He could hear the whispers between Smokescreen and Grapple, who were supposed to be on monitor duty. The young mech didn't say anything, instead, chose to take the high road for once, keeping focused on the reason why he was in ops to begin with. On his night off. Which was the reason for the whispers and the looks.

He went to the main computer, called up the files he wanted, downloading them to one of the data pads he'd been using in Kup's office earlier that day.

:Are you free?:

Hot Rod sighed. Optimus was still being by-the-book, comming him instead of using their bond. And he was probably still in his office, which lately, seemed to be his refuge.

:Yes.:

Hot Rod shuttered his optics as he received coordinates.

:I'll meet you there.: he commed back.

He chose to wait a breem before leaving, dropping off the data pad at his quarters. As he walked outside, he spied Optimus' red and blue form kicking up dust, headed away from the base.

You can't run away from me.

Nothing in return. Well, he'd show *him.* Giving him a head start was just a courtesy.

Hot Rod transformed, taking off in the direction of his leader, reveling in the chance to get away, pushing himself to his limits. Given his affinity for speed and a carefully concealed desire to be alone with this particular mech, it didn't take him long to reach the coordinates, which were out in the desert, well away from the base.

He sensed Optimus long before he came into view, standing, dark against the twilight, optics glowing in the growing dark. Hot Rod transformed, walking over.

"What's so important you had to drag me away from base to talk to me about it?" Hot Rod said.

Hot Rod heard the vented air, a fair imitation of a human sigh.

"I merely wanted to see how you are," Optimus said.

"You could have asked."

Another sigh.

"You are entirely too serious, you know," Hot Rod said.

"And you are not serious enough."

"I didn't come out here looking for a fight," Hot Rod said.

"Nor did I," Optimus replied.

"What then, afraid to be alone with me? It's a little to late for regrets, Optimus," Hot Rod said.

Prime frowned.

"I have none."

"That's good to hear. But it doesn't explain why you're avoiding me."

"I've had a lot on my mind, that's all," Optimus said.

"I know you've heard exactly what I've been hearing. The entire base is talking, and so what? If they can't respect what's between us, they can go to hell as far as I'm concerned," Hot Rod said.

"Unlike you, I have to take into consideration the ramifications my conduct has when it concerns those under my command," Prime said.

His optics widened as he felt unbridled hostility from Hot Rod.

He offlined his optics a second in frustration.

"I. . .I only meant that. . .I'm sorry," Optimus said, reaching out, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. Hot Rod relaxed at his touch, and Optimus took a chance, opening up his connection with the other.

Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? Hot Rod asked.

Prime suddenly found something on the ground very interesting.

I needed a break. . .Ratchet's been riding me rather hard lately about how much I've been working, and that I've been shirking my other responsibilities.

Hot Rod grinned. Is that how you see me, as one of your many responsibilities? And is that why you've been shutting me out?

Partly.

Hot Rod let it rest, sensing he would get nothing more from Prime about it, content, for the moment, he was willing to share anything with him.

Optimus started to pull Hot Rod close, but suddenly shuttered his optics. He was still for a few seconds. Hot Rod recognized that someone was comming Prime.

What is it?

Barricade. I have to go. We'll finish this later.

Optimus stepped away, transforming, leaving Hot Rod alone.


	9. Disturbance

Consequences

Part 9-Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod transformed, walking into the main hangar. So close to clearing the air with Optimus. . .and damn duty sometimes. . .He pushed it from his thoughts. At least Prime was actually talking to him again. His mood lightened a little, he continued inside.

The rec room was quiet. A few mecs gathered, talking over energon, unwinding after a day on patrol or out on their own. Jazz waved Hot Rod over, seeing him come in. Hot Rod considered not going, but it would be rude. He did like Jazz, and Prowl was one mech he'd never had an easy relationship with, but he was getting over it.

"Have a good drive?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod answered, amused by the look Prowl was giving Jazz. Prowl was rewarded with a kick under the table for his efforts, and Hot Rod had to bite back a grin.

"It's sure been quiet here tonight, hasn't it Prowler?" Jazz asked, giving his friend a sweet smile, leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"You know you're not supposed to say that word," Prowl said.

"What, superstitious?" Jazz said. He glanced back at Hot Rod. "Isn't he being superstitious.?"

"Well, the last time I said something similar, I was on duty with Ironhide, and I got yelled at. And Sunny and Sides came in under fire, so. . .I'd say there's something to it," Hot Rod said.

Jazz shrugged. "Whatever. But it has been slow tonight. Nothin' goin' on."

Hot Rod was about to say something back when he noticed Prowl was no longer paying attention. Jazz noticed too, and suddenly the second and third in command were all business. Then he knew why.

Desperation, tinged with more than a little fear and anger. A sudden burst of pain that nearly brought him to his knees.

Jazz was suddenly by his side. "They're under attack," Hot Rod whispered. "And Prime's hurt."

Prowl joined Jazz, followed by Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bluestreak.

"You can come, but if there is so much as a micrometer of deviation from your orders, there will be consequences," Prowl said.

The phone rang. Capt. Will Lennox always hated it when it rang in the middle of the night. Usually Sarah was the one to answer it, but she was visiting her grandparents in Sarasota, had finally taken Annabelle so they could see their first great-grandchild. It was even worse when Sarah had to answer it. In the past few months, it had taken on a different dimension. He rolled over, grabbed the phone before it could ring again.

"Lennox. . .oh shit. How. . .OK. Need me to come. . .you sure? I can. . .all right. 'Bye."

He sat up, scrubbing at his face. Prime and Barricade ambushed. He wondered if anyone bothered to tell Sam. He knew the kid was grounded for some stupid reason, but it didn't mean he had to be left out of the loop.

Will grabbed his cell phone this time, texting Sam.

Sam pushed the covers off his head, reaching for his phone. He checked it. One message, from Will. Simply said "call me."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"You haven't talked to anyone from the base tonight, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Optimus and Barricade were ambushed by four Decepticons tonight while they were out on patrol. Barricade got the worst of it, but Prime managed to jump in the way before the others could finish him off. They're OK. I want you to be careful, all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Sam said. He pushed the "end" button. He threw down the phone, gathered his covers around him and made for the stairs. He didn't care what his mother said, he was going down to talk to Bumblebee, who, from the looks of it once he got outside, already knew. The Camaro's driver side door was already open, waiting.


	10. Unease

Consequences

Part 10-Unease

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through

I've never been perfect, but neither have you"

-Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

Hot Rod followed behind the others as they transferred Optimus and Barricade to berths in the med bay. He didn't see the look exchanged between Prowl and Jazz, his attention focused on Prime.

The young mech could only stand, helpless, watching the silent exchange among Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Hoist. He nearly jumped when Ratchet's focus settled on him, before switching to Prowl.

"Get him out of here," Ratchet said, turning to start working on the two injured mechs.

Hot Rod didn't protest as Prowl's hands settled firmly on his arm, prepared to drag him forcefully if necessary. Instead, he let himself be lead from the med bay.

Once outside, he sank to the ground, not caring what Prowl thought.

"Are you all. . ." Prowl started to ask, stopping.

Hot Rod looked up.

"You really want me to answer that?" Hot Rod said.

Prowl gave him a wan smile.

"Didn't think so," Hot Rod said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not alone," Hot Rod said. "I can still sense him. It's not as strong. . .but he's still there, holding on."

Prowl stood, awkward, not sure how to proceed.

"I'll be all right, Prowl," Hot Rod said, wishing the second in command would make up his mind about what he was going to do. "Don't you have something else you could be doing?"

"Right now, I believe I am where I am needed. Jazz currently has everything else under control. If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here and wait for a progress report from Ratchet," Prowl said, settling himself down beside Hot Rod.

Almost three hours passed before Ratchet emerged from the med bay, satisfied he could leave long enough to give a status report to the two mechs he knew to be waiting outside.

Hot Rod started to stand, but Prowl's hand shot out, holding him down.

"Prime is now resting comfortably," Ratchet said. "The injury was not as severe as it first seemed. His left shoulder sustained some heavy damage, but it was easily repaired. He won't be doing any front line duty until those welds come out, but he saved Barricade's life."

"By doing exactly what I've been warned against," Hot Rod said.

Ratchet smiled, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder in reassurance. "He wouldn't be Prime otherwise."

"I know," Hot Rod said.


End file.
